Harvesting Murder
' Harvesting Murder' is the sixteenth episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary From Hawaii to Massachusetts, TAPS is investigating on both sides of the nations! The team starts the hunt in the Plantation Village in Hawaii, which was once a sugar plantation staffed by laborers from all over the world. Today, it's a museum, but the spirits remain of those who died while working, committed suicide or were murdered during its years as an active farm. Because it's a museum, there are many opportunities for spirits to be attached to the historical items. Historian Robert Castro wants TAPS to figure out if the property is plagued by these residual haunts, or by the ghosts of those who once worked there. In the Portuguese family home, people report curtains moving on their own and apparitions of a young girl. In the Japanese home people hear the sounds of pots and pans banging. In the Filipino camp, people have locked all the doors, then heard and seen all the doors unlock. People have reported hearing crying out of a home and seeing a woman in 1930's garb. In the Social Hall- possibly the site of a murder- doors reportedly open and close on their own. Starting in the Portuguese house, Jason and Grant hear weird noises coming from the shed. The thermal camera picked up a temperature fluctuation on the doorknob. There's no doubt in Jason's mind it was the doorknob they heard. Freaky! In the Social Hall, Jason and Grant beg the spirits to close the door. The door slammed shut so loudly all hearts stopped! Eh, it was just the wind. Deeee-bunked! Adam and Amy lock up all the doors in the Filipino and leave a recorder behind to test the theory that the doors unlock themselves. Voila! They catch the noise on tape! Britt and Tango take a turn in the Portuguese house, Tango realizes that the window outside is very low and faces a mirror. If a little girl walks by, people would see her reflection in the mirror and in the window. Amy and Adam try to call to the little girl, but get freaked to an extreme by monster insects. They realize the bugs are what's causing the curtains to move. Another claim explained! Grant whips out his Japanese vocab in the Japanese house to try to summon a spirit, and hears shuffling steps in response. He instantly pictures a Japanese person, in a Kimono, shuffling along. The evidence analysis also caught a female voice! Good debunking, good evidence. On to Lenox, Mass., where the 28,000 square foot Ventfort Hall boasts sprits touching people, doors opening, a female face descending a staircase and a whispering female voice. The home once belonged to George and Sarah Morgan, and the employees want to know which of them is haunting the home. The third floor where doors open on their own, Jason and Grant wonder if New England's temperature fluctuations might be to blame, but then they hear voices and start chasing a scream to the basement! Britt and KJ pick up high EMF readings in the office where there is a lot of electrical equipment, which could explain a lot! Grant hears a voice say, "Is there anyone around here?" No, it wasn't Britt and KJ down in the basement- they tested that. Was it a voice from beyond? Testing the balcony where the woman's face, the lights went out and Steve goes crazy with a hundred screams that were bleeped out! Oh, it was a bat! Phew! The end result: this might just be a haunted mansion! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes